


Right Now

by solarbishop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexting, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: After some light sexting, Gladiolus and Noctis engage in phone sex.Sequel to "Not Now, Later"





	

**Author's Note:**

> to the people who were curious/hoping for a sequel, here you go lmao
> 
> Although "Right Now" is a sequel, "Not Now, Later" is not a required reading. That being said, Noctis is 18 in this fic.

[Noctis]: _What’s up?_

            Already, Gladiolus can sense something suspicious from that single, late-night text. Noctis is one of those people who tries to be subtle about their desires, but appears very obvious in their intentions. It’s almost funny how well one can gauge the mood of a person by the manner in which they text: proper punctuation, capitalization, and all. He has a feeling that he knows what he wants; Gladiolus pushes his novel aside to indulge the young prince.

[Gladio]: _nm, reading_  
[Gladio]: _hbu?_

[Noctis]: _Studying_

            A few minutes pass and all conversation drops right there, but Gladiolus is not sure if that is due to his shyness or forgetfulness. It would not be the first time Noctis would forget to continue the conversation, even falling asleep while responding. Gladiolus wants him to ask for it, and when he was just about to return to his novel, Noctis finally responds.

[Noctis]: _I don’t want to study._

            His stomach coils in anticipation, almost as if he hears that smooth murmuring against his ear.

[Gladio]: _then what do you want to do?_

[Noctis]: _I want to kiss you._

            There it is. Gladiolus starts grinning to himself.

[Gladio]: _come over._

[Noctis]: _I can’t_  
[Noctis]: _I’m grounded_  
[Noctis]: _Believe it or not, but dad has servants checking up on me_

            Gladiolus groans. Why is it impossible for the _prince of Lucis_ to stay out of trouble? It is already impossible to manage any alone time with him, but this really fucking sucks.

[Noctis]: _But I still want to kiss you_  
[Noctis]: _and touch you_

            They will have to make with what they have. He folds the corner of the page in his novel to serve as a bookmark, and he sets aside the book on his bedside table. Hopping off his bed, he goes and locks the door, blocking intruders (or a rotten baby sister) from barging into the room without invitation. He returns to his bed, falling against the mattress and shifting to get comfortable as he returns his lover’s text. He sighs, the pleasant image of the prince’s thighs, spread and trembling, floating into mind.

[Gladio]: _what are you wearing?_

[Noctis]: _your jacket_  
[Noctis]: _the one you left behind, remember?_

            His breath hitches. His recent memory recalls upon the heated, wet kisses between silk bedsheets and the looming danger of Ignis or Prompto intruding the prince’s apartment. Those stolen, breathy kisses and the anxiety of his escape left his mind in a whirlwind daze, forcing the bodyguard to part ways with his lover and jacket. He thickly swallows as he responds to the text with a barely contained urgency.

[Gladio]: _what else?_

[Noctis]: _nothing else_

            He strangles the moan that wants to press through his throat. His free hand trails down his abdomen and into the front his sweatpants, where he begins to palm himself through his boxers. It is a little awkward holding his phone and responding to Noctis with only one hand like this, but he manages with some effort, although his text messages are considerably worse.

[Gladio]: _touch urself for me_

[Noctis]: _what do you think im doing?_

            Cheeky brat.

[Gladio]: _im gonna bend u ovr my knee for that_  
[Gladio]: _spank that cute ass til ur begging_

[Noctis]: _im sorry, daddy_

            His entire body shivers, and this time a groan escapes his mouth. Soon enough, his sweatpants and boxers are pooling around his thighs when he frees his hardening arousal. He imagines the scenario that he described and the mouth that would whimper such sweet, sinful words. He is craving to touch that smooth skin, to savor their private moments.

[Noctis]: _i didnt mean it like that_

[Gladio]: _yeah?_  
[Gladio]: _prove it_  
[Gladio]: _get on ur knees  
_ [Gladio]: _wrap ur lips around my cock_

[Noctis]: _yes daddy_

            Gladiolus fantasizes about that mouth more than he cares to admit. Those cheeks would blush with some sort of feigned modesty, and the whole picture of the prince on his knees is always tempting and delectable. He especially loves the determined gleam in those pretty blue eyes when he struggles to take all of him into his mouth, tongue stroking the underside of his cock. He strokes his dick as slowly as Noctis always begins when goes down on him, imagining his lips tight around him with another throaty groan.

[Noctis]: _i’ll kiss the tip first  
_ [Noctis]: _circle my tongue around it before taking it in  
_ [Noctis]: _it’ll be wet n hot and i’ll want u to grab onto my hair_  
[Noctis]: _and let you take control_

            Noctis is getting into it. The Shield mutters curses beneath his breath, cursing louder when his phone nearly slips from his grasp.

[Gladio]: _let me fuck your mouth_

[Noctis]: _please, daddy_

            His phone nearly slips again.

[Gladio]: _fuck_  
[Gladio]: _call me already, Noct_  
[Gladio]: _wanna hear your voice_

            He purposely neglects to mention that he can’t fucking touch himself while simultaneously texting, and he can’t fathom how Noctis is doing it, as far as he can tell. Instantaneously, he receives and answers his call in record speed, putting the prince on the speaker for his ease. He hears ragged breathing and lewd, slick sounds from the other end of the line, and Gladiolus feels his dick twitch in his hand.

            “Gladio . . .” Noctis whimpers, which is probably the most heavenly sound to ever grace his undeserving ears.

            “Talk to me, Noct,” he growls. “Tell me how it feels.”

            “It’s not enough,” whines the prince. Gladiolus _aches_ to touch and fuck him.

            “Gods,” he grunts as he thrusts into his hand, pumping his cock and screwing his eyes shut. He speaks his words thickly with a low, gravelly voice that he knows Noctis loves. “What I wouldn’t give to be pounding you right now.”

            Noctis sends a small sob of pleasure into the phone, “ _Daddy._ ”

            He never should have taught Noctis to say such a simple and dirty thing. That fucking sound grips Gladiolus’s core in a vice, sending shivers throughout his body as his hips buck erratically into his hand. His palm is becoming slicker with his precum, allowing for his strokes to be sloppier. He groans as he brushes his thumb against the sensitive tip of his cock, but his hand is still no replacement for the prince despite his pleasure.

            “Better not get my jacket dirty.” A weak grin touches his voice as he struggles to speak, but it almost seems as if Noctis could not force a quip in response. Those moaning breaths and sharp whimpers pour from his mouth like a flooding melody, and he is just throbbing in his calloused hand. But Noctis explodes with quiet, needy ramblings.

            “Need you!” He gasps, whispering heatedly with desire. “ _Shit_ , please fuck me. Just . . . just push me down, please. Kiss me, kiss me, _kiss me_.”

            Nearing his release without his lover beside him, Gladiolus could do nothing but growl in frustration. “Oh, I’ll fuck you, princess. When I finally get you alone, I’m going to pin and fuck you against the wall. You’re not gonna speak like this—you’re gonna scream. Bet you love my cock fucking that tight ass of yours, huh?”

            " _Fuck,_ yes!”

            “Yes, what?”

" _Yes, daddy!_ " The prince sounds so fucking desperate.

            “Good boy.” A smirk crosses his lips, but a moan bursts from his chest, coupled with ragged pants. “Wanna cum for me, princess?”

            “Yes, yes, yes—” Noctis is hanging from a thin thread, and his smooth, sarcastic voice sounds higher than usual. Those lewd, slick sounds he hears from his cellphone are louder than ever.

            “Cum, cum for me, Noct.”

            A muffled scream sounds from his phone, leaving Gladiolus to imagine the prince biting onto the sleeve of his jacket, flushed cheeks and dirtied by his own cum. The image alone is more than enough for the Shield to tip over the edge, thighs tensing with a burning sensation, and he curses beneath his breath as he cums all over his hand and his abdomen, spent. His vision goes white, briefly. Over the phone, he hears harsh pants morph into something softer, something like quiet snoozing. Once he finds himself, Gladiolus rolls his eyes. Figures that the prince would pass out, but that was too great to really complain.

            After a moment of lazing about, Gladiolus cleans up his mess and changes into some new clothes before ending the call with Noctis.

[Gladio]: _love you_


End file.
